Misduck
Misduck is the transformed form of Misty, Water Pokémon Trainer, into a Psyduck. It happened after Misty had a feud with her clueless Psyduck and said she would never understand how to deal with it. Appearance As a Psyduck, Misty bears a basic resemblance to any normal Psyduck, except that she has her ponytail of orange hair in place of Psyduck's three head feathers. Plus, her eyes are the same, clueless round shape as other Psyduck, but instead of little dots for irises, her cornea and iris looked just like those of her cerulean blue human eyes. History Once, during the time of Pokémon Chronicles, Misty had a dispute with her Psyduck, saying that it could never learn how to properly perform in Pokémon Battles; she had it with her "dimwit duck" and submitted to being incapable of strong communication with it. However, a Pokémon witch named Agnes was traveling through Cerulean City and overheard Misty lament her inability to get some sense into her Psyduck. Agnes offered to help her, but at a price; Misty would have to see the world through the eyes of a Psyduck Pokémon in order to understand her Pokémon, and to Misty's shock and alarm, Agnes turned her into a Psyduck. Misty soon realized that she had lost almost all her physical and mental humanity, except for her human memories, and to her further horror, she learned that now she had a perpetual headache, and she could not speak in human language, only in Psyduck language, although remnants of her human voice remained. Agnes told her that she had three days to understand what life was like for a Pokémon through one's own eyes, specifically a Psyduck. If she succeeded, at the end of the third day she would be restored to her human form. If not, she would remain a Psyduck forever, and all her humanity and human identity would be erased from existence, rendering her nothing more than another Pokémon. Misty, or Misduck, as people would soon come to nickname her, caught all her friends and family by shock and surprise, except for the Three Sensational Sisters, who rolled around in laughter, much to Misduck's chagrin. But with help from Tracey and Professor Oak, the first two people convinced that the funny-looking Psyduck was Misty, she managed to get along better with people eventually, even her amused sisters. As for her Pokémon, she found that she could communicate with them on their own level now, and she got to know them on an even more personal level. She learned that her Goldeen found Magikarp to be weird, her Staryu and Starmie saw each other like brothers, even though they were technically genderless, her Horsea preferred the Cerulean Gym's aquarium to the open ocean, and her Politoed loved games and acting more than anything else. However, her greatest relationship was with her Psyduck. Misduck and Psyduck started to see eye to eye. Psyduck felt apologetic for letting down Misty so much, and Misduck felt remorse for all the times she had hit or yelled at it, understanding now how it's life with an unending headache did not deter it from being the best it could be, and it still managed to enjoy its life, even if he did not always understand what was going on. All of this took place over a matter of two days. Tracey and Professor Oak, who had watched some of these exchanges, were glad to see that Misduck seemed to be getting along well, and for the third day of her transformation, Misduck spent all her time playing, laughing, and splashing in the Cerulean Aquarium with her own and her sisters' Pokémon. At the end of the day, after going to her bedroom alone, Misduck transformed back into Misty again. She then resumed her duties as the Gym Leader (Daisy had substituted for her while she was transformed), and she never abused or yelled at her happy Psyduck again. Similar Heroes * Ashachu - In the canon anime, Misty's friend, Ash Ketchum, was once unintentionally turned into a Pikachu by a young woman dabbling in Pokémon sorcery. Unlike Misduck, however, the spell lasted a shorter time, Ash became accustomed to it much faster than Misty, and Ash could still speak English (or Japanese) fluently. Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Alter-Ego Category:Pokemon OCs Category:Pokemon Heroes Category:Animals Heroes with dual personalities Category:Female Category:Transformed Heroes